Francés de Maple
by Genevieve-Choiseul
Summary: Para el reto literario Un Regalo de Navidad dedicado a Kitsune2494. La Navidad canadiense puede ser tan bella como la de su hermano y Arthur. Sean misericordiosos...¡no todos pueden hacer bellos summary's!


Hallo!

**(¡) ADVERTENCIA (!)**

_**~•** _Regalo un tanto atrasado (¡Mil perdones!) de Navidad para Kitsune2494.

_**~• **_Es mi **primer** Francia x Canadá.

_**~• **_Incluye UK=USA (para quienes no saben, **ver por** favor** en mi perfil** antes de salir despavoridos/as).

_**~•**_Canción: Mariah Carey - All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Derechos**: Hidekaz

* * *

><p><strong>Francés de Maple<strong>

_**~•~**_

Trozos de papeles, lazos y moños manchaban el suelo con colores llamativos y brillantes. Eran alrededor de las diez de una mañana fría y soleada, con algo de viento, del 25 de diciembre. Canadá suspiró. Había abierto todos y cada uno de los regalos que halló bajo el árbol junto con Kumajiro, quien parecía estar sonriendo pero es difícil saberlo… Las luces de colores centellaban y se reflejaban en los lentes del canadiense sobre esa mirada triste en compañía de una sonrisa débil, pero intencionada. Él quería sonreír.

-Por lo visto, este año tampoco… -y las palabras callaron. No porque si hablara alguien lo ignoraría, cosa a la que está acostumbrado pero que igual le molesta, sino porque en ese momento podía ser claramente escuchado, revelando un secreto oculto y precioso, muy querido por él.

Kumajiro lo mira, impasible. Su dueño le sonríe, quitándose la deprimencia de encima.

-Será mejor preparar los platos, no tardarán en venir –se levanta con dificultad, estando medio dormido aún, y con una energía propia de su fuerza interna, sonriente comienza los preparativos para el almuerzo navideño.

_**•~**_

-De nuevo… ¿a dónde vamos? –pregunta curioso un estadounidense logrando sacarle canas verdes al conductor.

-A Canadá –responde Arthur.

-¿Y eso dónde queda?

-¡Alfred! –estalla frenando de golpe y mirando furioso a su pareja. Lo señala acusadoramente con el dedo- ¡Vamos a casa de tu hermano! ¡Tu HERMANO! ¡Te criaste con él, _bloddy hell!_ –y se cruza de brazos, rogando que el otro no replique nada, puesto que él mismo a veces se olvida de la existencia de cierto país cuya masa terrestre se halla entre Estados Unidos y Alaska.

-¡No es mi culpa que sea invisible! –refunfuña.

-Son gemelos –le dice. El otro arquea una ceja y ladea la cabeza, sin entender- Con mirarte al espejo cada jodida mañana…estimo… sería más que suficiente para recordar, al menos remotamente, que hay otro ser vivo idéntico a ti, ¡al otro lado de la frontera!

-¿Al sur, no?

-¡Agg! Eres imposible –y viendo que la ignorancia del otro era natural, vuelve a encender el auto y arranca lo más calmado que puede a casa de Matthew, intentando recordar qué ruta debía tomar.

_**•~**_

Eran alrededor de la una y aún no llegaba nadie. Mattehw tenía todo listo hace rato y calculaba que, si llegaban, tendrían que recalentar un poco el pollo al horno. Se rasca la cabeza con la mano, como si buscara una idea que le dijera qué hacer mientras espera.

-Podría ver la tele…

Y a punto de encender el televisor, apenas habiéndose sentado, suena el timbre seguido de una risa estridente e insultos poco apropiados. Finalmente llegaron.

Entusiasmado, abre la puerta a los dos individuos que tiene por familia.

-¡Bienvenidos! –les sonríe y los invita a pasar.

-Gracias, Matthew. _Merry Christmas_ –dice Arthur extendiendo la mano y saludando amigable.

Alfred se pregunta qué onda con ese repentino cambio de actitud en el inglés. ¡Si hace cinco minutos casi lo mata! En fin… ingleses- ¡_Happy Christmas, bro_!

-_Joyeux Noël_ –susurra bajito, muy apropósito que no le oigan hablar en francés.

Mientras ambos hermanos se introducen en una charla amena (si por charla entendiéramos homonologear y omitir cualquier opinión, como si habláramos solos hasta el punto de creer que en verdad estamos solos, suspirar y ponerse a ver la tele, olvidando que hace unos momentos teníamos un hermano llamado Matthew William, y que estamos en su casa celebrando Navidad…), Arthur estaba en la cocina observando el pollo frío con ojos gourmet. Debía ponerlo en el horno para poder servirlo caliente, aunque frío es rico también, pero dado el clima, mejor es la comida caliente.

Tras esos razonamientos, Arthur enciende el horno y echa el pollo adentro, estimando una espera de 5 minutos.

Suena al timbre otra vez.

-¡Tocan! –exclama Alfred, como si fuese su casa y Arthur un sirviente. Le llueven groserías verbales. Matt quita el seguro y la puerta se abre con glamour y delicadeza.

-_Joyeux Noël à tous, mon petit_ –saluda Francia.

-_Joyeux Noël _–lo recibe Canadá con una repentina aceleración del pulso, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Lamento mucho el retraso, mi vuelo se demoró más de lo permitido. ¡Turistas! –por que un francés no es turista en Canadá, eso lo tiene claro.

-Matt, ¿quién invito a la ciruja? –dice despectivo Inglaterra.

-Pues… ¿yo?

-Así es_. Mon petit_ Matthew tiene la decencia de considerarme parte de la familia.

-Que me cuelguen de los testículos si tengo algún parentesco contigo…

Alfred, que había estado distraído, por no decir **absorbido** por el televisor y su transmisión del festejo de los Yankees tras el último partido, siente un olor extraño, como si algo se quemara. Olfatea el aire y mira a su alrededor. ¿Pudo haberse prendido el árbol de Navidad? ¿Las malas vibras están quemando la cabeza de su amado Arty?

-¡Algo se está quemando en la cocina! –advierte cuando visualiza la gran humorada negra que escapa por la puerta.

Varios minutos después, Canadá se pregunta si en verdad es esa su familia.

-No fue mi culpa –se defiende Arthur.

-¿Y quién puso el pollo en el horno? ¿Tus amigos invisibles?

-¡Qué no son invisibles!

-_Mon Dieu_…

-Podemos comer pizza –pero nadie escucha al canadiense.

-¡Callados los dos! –irrumpe la voz de Francis- los quiero a ambos sentados en la mesa, como gente civilizada, que el hermano Francia les preparará un almuerzo de calidad francesa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos –salva la situación, teniendo el traje de chef ya puesto.

La pareja de rubios no ve otra que continuar la discusión sobre seres mágicos en la mesa. De paso, Arthur se pregunta en qué momento la rana fue más civilizado que él, un auténtico caballero inglés, como para tacharlo de incivilizado y mandarlo a la mesa como un niño. Mira de reojo a su costado y ve a Alfred, quien cerró la boca tras creer que tiene la razón y le sonríe de forma infantil y tierna. Al ver esa sonrisa, Arthur recuerda cuando fue que perdió toda cordura y porte.

-…Idiot –acaba la discusión con una sonrisa incontenible.

-Gracias por arreglar el desastre, Francis –dice Canadá estando verdaderamente agradecido. Lástima que el olor a humo sigue presente.

-No hay de qué_, mon petit_ Matt –y le sonríe, amplia y dulcemente. Canadá cree haberse sonrojado un poco, y por eso esquiva la mirada celestina del francés y se dirige a la mesa, donde su hermano engulle unos panecillos y Arthur está de pintado, sin saber qué hacer para que el otro no se atragante. Se siente frente a su hermano.

Desde la cocina se oye un leve cantito, un tararear navideño. Francis va de un lado al otro, escogiendo ingredientes de la alacena y tomando cuchillos y cucharas, sales y pimientos para preparar un sabroso guisado de cordero. En ningún momento se preguntó cómo, misteriosamente, todos los ingredientes estaban en la cocina de Canadá, como si este hubiera sabido que algo así pasaría… Por momento, su máxima preocupación es tirar el carbón que una vez fue pollo.

-¿Hm? –exclama con el carbonizado platillo en mano, picado por la curiosidad al ver dentro del cesto de basura una hoja decorada con motivos navideños y rallada con la caligrafía del canadiense. Deja el carbón sobre la mesa y toma la hoja.

Era una tarjeta para "Santa Claus"

Francia sonríe. Al parecer, a Canadá le gusta seguir esa tradición de dejarle una carta al barbudo rojo y blanco. Observa alrededor en "espía-ModeOn" y desarruga un poco la carta.

No es que a él se le de por leer cartas de la basura…no, no.

Sólo las inglesas.

Comienza a leer para sus adentros:

**~•~**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Supongo que sabes qué voy a pedirte este año. Todas las navidades te pido lo mismo, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca… _

_No me eh portado mal. _

_No grito, no hago berrinches, no lloro cuando no obtengo lo que quiero, no odio a nadie por ignorarme, no le digo a Alfred que está un poco gordo (mentirita piadosa, es mi buena acción con él), nunca opiné mal sobre las cejas de Arthur, ni del mucho perfume que usa Francis… _

_Bueno, en realidad lo último no lo hago porque… amo su perfume. Amo…todo de él. Y estoy casi muy seguro que él siente algo por mí. Puedo verlo._

_Así que, por favor…_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want him for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is <span>him<span>,_

_Francis. _

_Matthew Williams, Canadá_

_P.D: De no ser así, no te preocupes. No te pediré ninguna explicación en las conferencias._

**~•~**

Francia baja la carta mecánicamente. Su rostro era La Mona Lisa sorprendida. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Se aflojó un poco el moño que decoraba su trajecito gourmet pero aún así algo obstaculizaba el aire que luchaba por llegar a sus pulmones.

No podía, bajo ningún concepto, estar más feliz.

Sonrió en cuanto una idea cruzó su mente. Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y sacó un papel y lapicera del anotador que estaba sobre la mesada y comenzó a escribir con letra clara y precisa.

_**•~**_

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto esa rana? –protestó Inglaterra.

-Pwqe gzta wozimando, _od wam_ (_Porque está cocinado, old man_)–habló Alfred con la boca llena de panecillos.

Una vena palpitaba en la cien del inglés. No sabe si golpearlo por hablar así, o golpearse él por haberle entendido.

-No soy viejo, mocoso –le replica.

-¡_Voilá_! –Francis sale de la cocina con los platos en mano, rodeado de un exquisito aroma- El almuerzo está servido –y lanzó un beso.

Canadá y Estados Unidos aplaudieron. Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada. Francia colocó cada plato frente a los invitados y del anfitrión.

-Buen apetito, Matthew. Sería un honor que probaras los panes saborizados -colocó un plato lleno de pancitos calientes en medio de la mesa- De preferencia…prueba este –dijo poniendo uno al lado de su plato- es especial para ti.

-¿Gracias? –contestó suavemente, navegando en el basto universo de la incomprensión.

-¿No comes? –preguntó Arthur al ver que Francis se retiraba sin siquiera haberse sentado.

-La curiosidad mató al gato. Al inglés lo mató el francés que sintió su privacidad invadida –y se fue.

-¡Bloody frog! –gritó con el puño alzadazo.

-Ten Arthur –el mencionado volteó y un pan caliente se plantó en su boca, casi atragantándolo. Tragó rápido a merced de no morir panfixiado, aunque casi se desgarra la garganta con semejante intromisión desprevenida- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso, imbécil?!

-¿Qué? ¡Sólo te di un pan!

-¡Casi me atragantas!

-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que tragas todo lo que…? –y calló ante la mala, demasiado mala, suposición que podría hacerse.

Inglaterra alza una ceja- Termina de hablar.

-No –claro y firme. No lo dirá, por Superman que no lo hará.

Arthur relee en su memoria el diálogo. "…tragas todo lo que…" -…meten a tu boca… -completó en voz casi inaudible. La cólera se le sube- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

-¡Yo no dije nada, lo juro!

-¡Lo pensaste! ¡Y luego me dices pervertido! ¡Debería hacer guirnaldas con tus intestinos!

-¡No es mi culpa que sea cierto! –y lo hizo, lo afirmó a los gritos- ¡No lo puedes negar! Tengo claras evidencias.

El inglés no podía estar más rojo de ira. Arremetió contra el cuello de Alfred e hizo presión, hasta matarlo de ser necesario, con tal de que no diga otra barbaridad.

Matthew suspira. Pincha un trocito de carne con el tenedor y se lo lleva a la boca. Abre los ojos sorprendido- Delicioso.

Pincha otro pedacito y antes de comerlo mira a un lado del plato. Deja el tenedor y toma el pan, observándolo en toda su magnificencia pancesca. Que cliché, piensa. Lo abre a la mitad.

-¿Un nota?

**~•~**

_Habitación de Canadá._

_France~_

**~•~**

Pestañea. Mira cómo su hermano y el amante se enfrascan en una pelea absurda y sin sentido. Esos dos no notarán su ausencia un par de minutos. ¿O si?

-Si me disculpan, olvidé algo –se levanta y se va.

Ninguno de los angloparlantes notó siquiera que había estado sentado allí todo este tiempo.

Matthew subió los escalones hasta su cuarto procurando no hacer ruido. Nunca se sabe cuando lo empiezan a notar a uno, se dice, y quien sabe si esta podría ser la ocasión en que su hermano lo note y no pueda ir a donde Francis. Esas cosas pasan y por eso ahora desea más que nunca permanecer invisible para Alfred y Arthur.

-¿Francis? –pregunta empujando levemente la puerta de su dormitorio.

La abre. Está todo a oscuras. No puede ver ni la palma de su mano. Decide adentrarse y abrir la ventana, dejando que los claros rayos del sol invernal barran los vástagos de las sombras.

-Así está mucho mejor… -voltea y su vista se posa en una enorme, grandísima, fuente de plata con tapa sobre la cama.

Le caen gotas de sudor.

Se acerca y golpea con los nudillos- ¿Hola?

Siente un olor raro, familiar… Abre la tapa lentamente, entre temeroso y curioso.

Canadá se pone azul- ¿F-francis? ¿Qué haces en una bandeja?

-_Mon amour_, soy tu regalo de navidad

Desnudo salvo por sus bellos, un delantal, un gorrito y unas botas – atuendo navideño- Francis se muestra cómodo y feliz en la bandeja. Sonríe y pasa un dedo por su pecho cubierto de miel de Maple para luego llevárselo a la boca y saborearlo.

-Pruébame, soy tu favorito.

Matthew está tan rojo como un semáforo y desconcertado como marino que se pregunta "¿y dónde quedó el ron?" Traga saliva.

_- Joyeux Noël… _-dice el francés acercando su rostro al de Matty y posando su pegajosa mano en una de las mejillas. Le sonríe.

_- …Jo-Joyeux Noël _–le responde Canadá tomando la mano sobre su mejilla y besándola, devolviendo la sonrisa y dejando que Francis lo envuelva con sus brazos bañados en miel para tirarlo sobre la cama. Un corto beso, una leve caricia y dos suspiros.

Los labios de Canadá saben a Maple, piensa Francis. Los de este saben a pañuelo rosado y perfumado.

Un estridente sonido fino y cortante, como de delicada y cara porcelana rompiéndose, seguido de un gemido llama la atención de los francoparlantes.

-¿Siempre terminan así esos dos? –se pregunta Francis en voz alta.

-Casi siempre…

-Qué maravilla de Navidad que han tenido… –y deja de pensar en cosas triviales para saborear los labios de su canadiense.

Matthew rodea el cuello de Francis y grita en su fuero interno, cargado de emoción, que esta también ha sido su más maravillosa Navidad.

_**~•~**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ta~da?<strong>

Pues... eso es lo que ha salido. Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a ti, Kitsune2429.

Espero que no me haya salido muy OC. Personalmente creo que no.

Bye! -no acepto dudas respecto a cómo apareció la bandeja gigante-

**Review?**


End file.
